The use of media devices (e.g., speakers, microphones, cameras, and the like) with computers is ubiquitous. Media devices often are connected to certain types of computers as peripheral devices, integrated within certain types of computers, and the like. Additionally, the use of media devices for remote media conferencing continues to increase in many environments (e.g., enterprise environments, health services environments, and the like). Thus, it is desirable to ensure that media devices are working properly before the media devices are scheduled to be used for remote media conferencing or other types of activities.